We're BAACK
by YellowMermaidNijiCoco
Summary: At the end, supposedly everyone came back. But, weren't a few people missing? But... at what was supposed to be the end of the concert, these characters pay a visit to the mermaids--and everyone else in Pearl Piari. Oneshot. Slight OOC-ness and WTF-ness.


**RAWR!! First fic to post. 8D Right now, sorry for any typos, my right hand is asleep/numb. I feel like doing something goofy right now, so instead of any serious fics I've thought of, I decided to do my single stupid idea. X3 Some parts are based on the anime (i.e. the paper fan thing), and some on the manga… So, yeah… read, review, please? And try not to be harsh? Thanks!**

"_How about an encore?"Everyone had said._

"Encore? Well, why don't we join?" was said by a familiar voice… Michel?!

"No way… it can't be—" Lucia's voice trailed off.

"Did you miss us?" This time, the voice sounded like Lady Bat. The lights suddenly went out.

"ONII-CHAMA!!" screamed Michal, who was still afraid of the dark.

The lights came back on, revealing the all-too-familiar: Michel, Lady Bat, Lanhua, and Alala. "You started a concert without us, did you?" This time Lanhua spoke. "That was so mean!" Alala teased the mermaids.

Nagisa made a face. "Agh, it's that creepy woman… man… thing!" Lady Bat sweatdropped.

"Hey, Rina, what's going on?" Masahiro whispered.

"…Well… long story short, these "people" were supposedly dead."

"…Uh…"

"YEYYYY! Guess what, everybody! Alala-chan is going to put on a special concert for you!!" Alala yelled in her "cute" voice. Hanon grabbed Noel's fan, and hit Alala with it.

"UGH, stop acting like you're just _soooo_ cute! It's annoying!"

"…You can't say anything about that," Caren said.

"Eh? Caren?" a far away voice called.

"That voice… no way… Subaru?!" Caren cried in excitement.

"Caren-san!" Subaru appeared and ran towards Caren to hug her, forgetting to watch for the wires on the floor… and tripped. The lights went out again.

"ONII-CHAMAA!!"

"MOMMY!"

"…Who said that?!" Coco said. She then figured out that the voice belonged to... "…Lady Bat!? You don't even _have_ a mom!"

"…Uh… forget I said that… It's a habit."

"A pretty weird habit," Noel giggled.

"Um… everyone, could we please turn the lights on and _then_ laugh at each other?" Hippo suggested, both politely and sarcastically.

Subaru laughed nervously and fumbled around to fix the wires that he had unplugged. The lights came back on.

Coco found Lady Bat standing next to her, a bit _too_ close. "…Flirt with me one more time and die." She hit him with her own fan. Lady Bat sweatdropped again.

Subaru continued to walk towards Caren—this time being careful not to mess up the wires—and hugged her.

"Caren's-got-a-boyfriend!" Hanon teased. Caren and Subaru both blushed.

"So… we're going to finish this concert, right?" Lanhua changed the subject.

"Uh… sure!" Lucia replied.

"Just as long as Kaito-kun doesn't sing anymore," Hanon said.

"HEY!" Kaito was a bit offended.

"Well, you _are_ kind of tone-deaf," Gaito joined the conversation.

"Even my older brother tells me I can't sing? Well, just you wait, some day I'll be an idol singer!!" Kaito stormed out of the room.

"Uh… okay… good for you."

"Hippo-sama, um… now that we're on the subject of bad singers…" Yuuri began shyly.

"What? Even _you_ think I'm a bad singer? But… I'm a great singer!"

**("Wow, is it me, or do all bad singers think that they're good?" the author thought.)**

"…Oh, no, I meant that _Gaito_ was a bad singer!"

"…"

"Hey! I know! Why don't Tarou-chan and Rihito-san sing a song? I've never heard them sing!" Hanon suggested.

"…Houshou-san, I'm sorry, but I really don't think it's a good idea for me to sing." Tarou sweatdropped. Rihito didn't say anything.

"…Well, why doesn't Subaru sing!"

"…"

"Are we going to sing or what?!" Lanhua was getting impatient.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHH!! ERIRU WILL SING A SONG-ONG-ONG!" Eriru yelled, while twirling.

"Really, Eriru, SHUT UP." Maria said, annoyed.

"I'll sing!" Hippo said.

"…Uh…"

"I'm a Barbie girl—"

"NO," everyone seemed to say in unison.

"Why are you even singing _that_ song anyway?" Maria asked.

"…Er…"

"Okay, let's just START—restart?—THIS CONCERT ALREADY!" Lucia said, who was now also impatient. "Arashi no umi ni utarete…"

"SHUT UP, LUCIA! YOU CAN'T SING!"

Everyone was surprised to hear this from Noel's mouth.

"…April Fools!"

"…It's not April Fools day… Do we even celebrate that?" Lucia said.

"Starlight! Hikari wo motto atsumetara. Kono sekai wa kitto kawatteku." Sara sang.

"Mukai kaze no naka demo. Kurai umi no soko demo." Seira joined in.

"Kono te wo hanasanaide… zettai." Everyone was now singing.

"Yume ga hajimaru super live!

Hikari to kage no SUTEEJI.

Ai wo tsutaete super songs!

Yuuki wo kureru… ai no uta."

"Ne, author-chan, why didn't you give me any lines? I feel so sad… -sniff-" Seira said sadly.

"Yeah, I didn't get any lines either!" Sara seemed upset, too.

"Well, I didn't have any lines, either," Rihito added.

"Well, at least you were mentioned! I was just standing here," Izuuru joined in.

"Look, you guys, I'm sorry," the author sweatdropped. "I couldn't think of anything to put you guys in! Plus it's late at night. Maybe I should go to bed…"

"FINISH THE STUPID STORY!" Michel yelled.

"Okay, geez…." the author decided to finish the story.

"Hey, where did Michal go?" Rihito asked.

"Yeah… she just disappeared." Sara added.

"Oh, no, what'll happen to Michal-chan?!" Seira was upset.

" Don't worry, Seira." Noel and Coco tried to calm her down.

"Onii-chama! Look what I found… a button! I wonder what it does?"

"…Crap—"

**To be continued… never! Yes, there was much OOC-ness, mainly to be funny… WHICH IT WASN'T. Or at least not to me.**

**Onii-chama is supposed to be Onii-sama, but with a baby-talk type of accent.**

**Lady Bat is a boy. Just so you know.**

**I didn't remember how Subaru referred to Caren, so I just had him call her "Caren-san".**

**Thank you for reading this suckish fanfiction! 8D**


End file.
